


Схожие интересы

by Aina_Agras



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aina_Agras/pseuds/Aina_Agras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер Хейл - жертва пожара, устроенного той, кого он любил и доверял. После 6 лет комы у него осталось только одна эмоция - ненависть и только одно желание - месть. В реабилитационном центре он знакомится со странным парнем Дюком и его сестрой Кали. Но сестрой ли?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Схожие интересы

Питера уже тошнило от еженедельного пребывания в реабилитационном центре, где он садился в круг вместе с остальными неудачниками разной степени уродства и начинал убеждать себя и других, что нужно жить дальше. Особенно если судьбе было угодно оставить их в живых. Но в судьбу Питер не верил, а бога, в котором находили утешение многие из его соседей по Оптимистичным Стульчикам, например, Безухая Лоррен или Красавчик Донован, он и вовсе отвергал. Только слепой и глухой бог мог допустить, чтобы люди становились смертельными врагами. Только ублюдочный ангел-хранитель мог швырнуть их к ногам убийц, садистов, насильников и улететь прочь, посмеиваясь над беспомощностью. Или же он сидел и смотрел, как их уродуют, превращают в убогих калек, изо всех сил цепляющихся за жизнь? Что теперь представляют из себя эти люди? Тени былого, игрушки маньяков, вкус к жизни из которых выбили, вырезали, вырвали вместе с волей.   
Из Питера пытались выжечь. Ненормальная девка подожгла его дом. Сгорела вся семья, и лишь ему одному удалось выбраться. Он до сих пор так и не решил, что хуже всего — потерять семью, сорок процентов гладкого кожного покрова или шесть лет жизни.  
Кома была кошмаром. Сознание плавало в серой невесомости, погружённое в неё, как в вязкое болото. Питер не слышал своих криков, не ощущал своего тела, однако вонь горелого мяса была настолько острой, словно, минуя органы обоняния, вонзалась прямо в мозг.   
Поэтому очнулся он очень злым. Ещё больше его расстроил процесс восстановления двигательной и пищеварительной функций тела. Когда он смог, наконец, есть твёрдую пищу, выяснилось, что жареное мясо вызывает у него стойкое отвращение. Так что его Питер ел теперь редко и только в сыром виде, лишь слегка подогревая в микроволновке.   
В жажде мести он черпал жизненные силы, понемногу восстанавливая волю. Ему пытались навязать мысли о том, что ненависть неправильна и разрушительна, но он и слышать не желал. Разрушителен огонь. А так — око за око, зуб за зуб. Лицо за лицо. Поджигательницу не нашли и не наказали. Тем лучше. Питер сам найдёт её. У настоящего человека должна быть в жизни цель, только тогда он может считаться живым, а не как те, что окружали его каждый четверг и от чьих застывших лиц хотелось проблеваться, как от куска хорошо прожаренного мяса.  
Среди всего этого безвольного сброда выделялся только один. Слепой парень неопределённого возраста по имени Дюк. Он всегда сидел на занятиях молча, Питер ни разу не слышал его голоса. Когда к нему обращались, Дюк с лёгкой улыбкой качал лохматой головой и постукивал тростью о пол. И только. Он отказывался идти на контакт со всеми — как с работниками центра, так и с остальными увечными, просто высиживал положенное время и удалялся, к слову, довольно резво для слепого.   
Иногда за ним приходила сестра со странным именем Кали. Они были совсем не похожи, то ли сводные, то ли их связывали совсем не кровные узы. Ничто не указывало на степень их родства, на разновидность отношений — обращение друг к другу было ровным, без присущего обычным людям выражения эмоций или демонстрации привязанности. Но ведь они не были обычными, Дюк не появился бы здесь, не будь он, подобно другим, травмирован, хоть и вёл себя так, будто с ним всё в порядке и он здесь оказался по ошибке.  
Карта больного гласила, что Питер тоже был травмирован, но сам он так не считал. Он нормален. Травмировано общество, которое взрастило Кейт и прочих безликих садистов.   
Всякий раз, когда Дюк удалялся прочь под руку со своей сестрой, Питер смотрел им вслед и качал головой. Этот парень не походил на затравленных, тощих или, напротив, одутловатых жертв, твердивших, что у них всё хорошо. У него совершенно точно всё было хорошо, независимо от того, говорил он это или нет. Интересно, какие у него руки без всех этих свитеров и пиджаков? Питер бы с удовольствием померился с ним силами, хотя бы в армрестлинге, под неразбавленный виски и одобрительные выкрики, и не потому, что Дюк слабее — Питер как раз был уверен в обратном. Этот даст просраться, да так, что мало не покажется. Его улыбка напоминала Питеру его собственную ухмылку в те моменты, когда он рассматривал своё обожжённое лицо в зеркале и грезил, как отомстит виноватой в его уродстве. Он уже почти напал на её след. Нужен был всего лишь ещё кто-то, кто заманит её в нужное место. А Питеру останется лишь чиркнуть спичкой. 

 

Четверг шёл сразу за средой, а среда за вторником, но до вторника нужно было дожить. Питер сжевал три куска телятины, один из которых выблевал обратно в течение четверти часа, четыре раза прошёлся пешком от дома до пустеющего парка и обратно, прочёл какую-то книгу, названия которой не запомнил, и думал, думал, думал о Кейт и том, как она будет прекрасна в агонии. Он обязательно найдёт её, это всего лишь вопрос времени.  
В утро четверга Питер не захотел подниматься с кровати. Ему наконец-то снился сон, в котором Кейт настигла справедливая кара, и после пробуждения он то и дело закрывал глаза, вспоминая, как обугливается кожа на её красивом лице и беззвучно лопаются глаза. Его затошнило от вони палёного волоса, спросонья он не сразу разобрал, что горелым тянуло с открытого окна — кто-то из соседей жёг осенние листья. Он встал и с грохотом захлопнул окно. Никакого мяса сегодня, подумал он, содрогаясь в сухой рвоте. И вообще никакой животной пищи.   
Ровно в четыре пополудни Питер стоял в холле реабилитационного центра. Его ждал целый час групповой терапии. Его ждали плаксивые признания, робкие откровения, заикающиеся, запинающиеся, блеклые и тихие голоса. И молчаливое наблюдение со стороны Дюка. Ощущение, что он способен видеть, просто ведёт какую-то странную игру в слепого, не покидало Питера.  
Сегодня говорить не хотелось. Он слушал монотонный бубнёж остальных, усмехался, криво и презрительно, и украдкой посматривал на Дюка. Тот сидел неподвижно, с совершенно непроницаемым лицом. Пальцы поглаживали трость, лежащую на коленях, как домашнего любимца. Рукава тонкого свитера были закатаны до локтей, и Питер видел вздувшиеся жилы на предплечьях — результат физических упражнений.   
Наблюдение за Дюком скрасило скучнейший час, а после сеанса и краткого разговора с работником центра — чёрт возьми, Питер даже его имени не мог вспомнить — он вышел и столкнулся с Дюком и его сестрой в пустынном холле.   
— Питер Хейл.   
Он впервые услышал голос Дюка, тихий и пробирающий до костей, и сразу подумал о том, кто ослепил его. Какая участь ему уготовлена? Медленное насаживание глазами на раскалённые спицы? Или предварительное свежевание заживо? И насколько растянется экзекуция? Судя по очень спокойному голосу Дюка, этот человек позавидует мёртвым. Завистью, чёрной, как сердце земли.   
Питер улыбнулся и сказал:  
— Я весь во внимании. Понятия не имею, зачем я вам понадобился.   
— Для начала я хочу познакомиться.  
— Питер Хейл. Рад встрече. И всё такое прочее. Но не моё ли имя ты произнёс только что?   
— Имя я знаю, но твоего лица — нет. Ты дашь мне увидеть себя?  
— Каким образом?  
Дюк поднял руку и пошевелил пальцами.  
— Ты никогда не видел, как слепые познают мир?   
Что тут происходит?   
— У тебя странные желания. Я, конечно, хорош собой, а в последние шесть с половиной лет и вовсе горячий парень.   
Дюк усмехнулся. Положил руку на плечо Кали и казал:  
— Оставь нас. Ненадолго.   
Понимание в глазах Кали насторожило Питера. Он не любил, когда его дурачили. После длительных отношений с Кейт, особенно после танго с огнём, он вообще стал параноиком.   
Поцеловав Дюка в щёку и прошептав ему что-то на ухо, Кали пошла вниз. Надо признать, симпатичная у Дюка сестра. Или кто она ему? Карамельная девочка.  
Дюк повернулся к Питеру. Его большой рот кривился в непонятной усмешке, из-за чего худое лицо казалось особенно ожесточённым. За короткий разговор Питер уже успел возненавидеть его тёмные очки. Очень неудобно общаться со слепыми — в их глазах не отражаются чувства. Весьма некстати на ум пришла Кейт. Питер не помнил, как это — любить, с него было вполне достаточно умения ненавидеть. Ненависть настолько погребла его под собой, что он до сих пор пытался разобраться, какие эмоции вызывает у него Дюк.  
— Что на самом деле ты делаешь в реабилитационном центре?  
— Ищу тех, кого не сломило жестокое испытание.   
— И много уже таких?  
— Пока мы с Кали. Теперь ты. Дальше — больше. Видишь ли… — Дюк подошёл ближе, — мир несправедлив. Слабые не имеют права на существование. То, что случилось с любым человеком в том зале — закономерно. То, что случилось с тобой и со мной — недоразумение, которое нужно исправить. Три года назад Кали похитили и держали в подвале три с половиной недели. За неё требовали выкуп, посылая родным отрезанные пальцы ног, один за другим. Теперь у Кали нет трёх пальцев, а у её похитителей нет рук, у инициатора — ушей. Как и головы. И что-то мне подсказывает, что ты хочешь поджарить шкуру своего обидчика на раскалённой сковороде. Только вот насколько сильно — я не вижу.  
Питер взял его за руку и приложил к своему лицу. Затаив дыхание, Дюк погладил обожжённую скулу, провёл по подбородку и сказал:   
— Красиво. Несмотря ни на что, ты остался привлекательным. Мы идём?  
Слишком быстро. Питер насмешливо скривился.  
— Что-то не припомню, что давал согласие.   
— Ты дашь. — Большой палец коснулся уголка обожжённых губ. — И не только согласие.


End file.
